Poison 2: Choices and Consequences
by Aki133
Summary: A few weeks after Poison ends, Maka and Soul are recovering and contemplating their next moves against Medusa. Will they find the strength to take revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Peace. It filled the city to the brim on this summer's day. Golden midday rays fell silently on the vibrant green treetops that swayed joyfully in the hot breeze. Birds of every color fluttered from the trees to pledge their undying love to the sky. All seemed well on this perfect day but one person was not convinced, his red eyes scanning the happy scene suspiciously. He walked close behind a slender girl who had her sandy blonde hair pulled neatly into pig tails. She walked proudly with her shoulders back and at first glance seemed full of self confidence. On a closer inspection, the girl's eyes seemed to be glazed and she appeared to be shaking lightly. She staggered slightly, the sway so small a casual observer would have missed it completely but not her red-eyed companion. In a moment he was beside her lending support.

"Soul… I'm ok… really." She said in a tired and slightly exasperated voice. Soul looked at her with irritation and indignation.

"You're not ok Maka! You're in pain again. I can see it!"

Weeks had passed since their fateful run-in with Medusa. As always, Soul was constantly by her side but now, he was intensely over protective and suspicious of everything. He never let her out of his sight when he could help it and glared daggers at anyone that got too close other than those he deeply trusted. Maka had been released from the infirmary a few days ago, although she wasn't quite fully recovered. She had powerful pain medications and she still had to change her bandages regularly. Changing the bandages wasn't a big deal (especially with Soul's help) but getting Maka to take her medication was quite another. They made her very drowsy and the pint-sized workaholic hated sleeping the days away so she had developed a habit of not taking her medicine which angered Soul to no end.

"Maka! Why won't you just take your medicine?" Soul asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"When are you going to quit nagging me about it?" Maka fired back through clenched teeth. She tried to glare at her weapon but a harsh throb forced her to close her eyes and lean heavily against her lover.

"When you stop being stupid." He replied matter-of-factly as he gingerly scooped her up and proceeded to carry her home.

"Soul! Let me go! I can walk by myself!" She squirmed and fought him as much as she could with the persistent throbbing in her chest. He easily ignored her protests, both physical and verbal, until she gave up and allowed herself to be carried to their apartment. Little had changed about their cozy home over the last few weeks except that Maka and Soul now shared a room.

Soul couldn't help but smile as he thought about it. His room was now their room. His bed was now their bed and her old room was quickly becoming the spare room, but now was not the time for such thoughts. He marched passed their room and into the bathroom where he sat Maka down on the toilet. First he got her one of her pain pills and a glass of water then returned with a stern look and an order to take it. Maka obeyed woodenly, taking a deep drink from the glass then set it on the sink ledge. Satisfied now that she had taken the pill, Soul kneeled on the tile in front of her and looked up at her with concern.

"Do they need to be changed again?" She nodded mutely and stared blankly into space, allowing Soul to gently remove her shirt. Her torso was covered with white gauze. Due to the position of the stab wound, Maka was unable to wear a bra. The ivory bandages snaked around her body over her right shoulder, between her small breasts and under her left arm then simply wrapped around her bust line. In the middle, just to the left of center from Soul's viewpoint the gauze was discolored with blood. Soul frowned as he touched the bloody spot lightly, making Maka wince.

"It opened a little again. I told you not to overdo it." He said solemnly as his long fingers gently undid the binding and began to unwrap the wound. Guilt pulsed through his veins as he loosened the bandages. Eventually, the final dressings fell away revealing the damage. Two identical red slices, one on her chest and one on her back marred her otherwise perfect ivory skin. They were stitched neatly but were inflamed and blood had oozed out between the stitches, dried clumps of congealed blood clung to the frayed cords.

Although they were not as ugly as and much cleaner than Soul's own jagged scar, it, like his did for her so long ago, served as a constant painful reminder of his failure. He did his best to keep his face the much practiced mask of neutrality but the sight of her injury was killing him inside. It had been a very close call. Just another inch or two further to the right and her heart would have been pierced by his blade. He must have been staring because Maka suddenly spoke up.

"It's ok Soul. It's not your fault." He quickly jerked his head, giving a shallow nod then returned to cleaning and re-dressing her injury. He knew that Maka meant well. He remembered telling her the same things when he had suffered his injury so long ago but this wasn't the same as that time. This was all his fault and he would never forgive himself; or Medusa.

Soul was so careful and slow re-wrapping the wound that by the time he was finished, Maka was beginning to feel the side-effects of the pain pill. She leaned heavily against him again and nearly slid off the toilet. Soul steadied her with a gentle hand and lifted her lovingly into his arms. He carried her to their room and gingerly laid her on their bed. She was already sound asleep, all consciousness forcibly stolen by pharmaceutical drugs. Soul smiled to himself, thoroughly amused by his beloved meister. He gently removed her pigtails and dressed her in a soft set of pajamas. He covered her slender sleeping form with a blanket then leaned in to place a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight. I love you, Maka." He whispered before turning to leave. He glanced back at her sleeping form before closing the door quietly behind him. Soul had a lot to be grateful for, he knew, but now he was most grateful that at least now, in this moment, he knew his meister was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Soul tossed and turned under thin sheets, muttering and soaking his bedding with a cold sweat. He gripped and pulled at the sheets until they tore and reached up into the darkness as he gasped and murmured from deep within the depths of sleep.

"M-ma… Maka… no… MAKA!" He cried as he sat bolt upright in his bed staring with wide, terror-filled eyes into the night. At first, he was confused by the velvety blackness that welcomed abrupt his return to consciousness. After a few moments of silence except for deep breaths and a pounding heart, the terror and adrenaline drained leaving him cold and trembling. He sighed and rubbed his face with a palm in a half-hearted effort to steady himself. It had all just been a nightmare, the same one that had tortured him for weeks; a horrific vision that had been a terrible reality not long ago. His heart almost stopped as a possibility crossed his mind, making his breath to catch in his throat. *where's Maka?* Panic stole his mind and froze his body. He didn't want to look. He couldn't take the crushing feeling of searching the darkness and finding nothing. He jumped as what felt like a warm hand just barley brushed across his bare stomach. He looked down for the source of the gentle contact and almost collapsed from relief. Maka was alive, well and sound asleep beside him. She had rolled over in her sleep and reached for him, the feather light touch of her small hand sending chills up and down his body.

Amazingly, she had not been stirred from her slumber by his rough movements or emotional outbursts. *Those pain pills must really be something else* Soul thought as he reached down to gently cup her face with his free hand.

*She looks so cute when she's asleep* Soul smiled lightly as he watched her soundly sleeping form. Her face was relaxed and was the picture of perfect peace. He lay back down beside her and pulled her warm, slumbering body flush against his own. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in the sweet smell of her skin and hair. Maka's arms returned his attentions by snaking their way around his torso and holding him tight. He listened to her steady heartbeat as it pulsed evenly in time with his own, each beat offering love and comfort as if she somehow knew of his discomfort and was subconsciously trying to ease it. Eventually, the steady living melody quelled his worries and eased him back into a sweet tranquil slumber.

/

"You have her back now. Good for you."

Silky, evil words rose and fell like waves inside the darkness. The monochromatic room from hell languidly emerged before Soul as a soft orange glow drove off the darkness but none of the gloom. An antique lamp with a forlorn shade cast long shadows upon the black and red tile. The brass gramophone played its mellow jazz mournfully from its designated corner, adding to the deep sinister atmosphere that clung to the room. Blue flames twinkled like distant stars from their brass stands appearing bright but providing almost no light.

"But can you keep her? I wonder…" On queue, the parasite entered dancing his annoying dance out of sync with the music. Soul sighed heavily. He was growing tired of these games but it was nice to know that some things truly never change.

"What's your point, pest?" Soul asked irritably, cutting right to the chase. He wanted to get this overwith.

"If the last couple of months have proved anything, it's that you are not strong enough to protect her." Soul bristled at the imp's taunt despite his resolve.

"Accept me! I can give you the power to protect the one you love!"

"I've seen what happens when I give to your demands!" Soul bit back with as much venom as he could muster. "I'll never let you hurt her again!"

"You offend me. I told you before it was not I that harmed your precious … um … _petite __garce_. You forget that she owes me her life" Imp replied with a fake pout, enjoying the furious glare Soul was throwing in his direction.

"You should know that as long as I remain suppressed there is great risk. Anytime you get close to Medusa, she can use her influence to turn you into her puppet." The oni continued, bringing the conversation back to the issue at hand.

"That won't happen again! I won't allow it!" Soul roared at the parasite, trying but failing to keep the desperation from his voice.

"Yes, we all know how well that's worked for you in the past." Imp retorted with a roll of his huge eyes.

"I won't fail again." Soul hissed through his teeth.

"If that's a risk you're willing to take then I am wasting my time." Imp stated in a matter-of-fact tone while pushing Soul through the Black Room's only door. Soul stumbled over the threshold into darkness. Regaining his footing, he turned back to glare at his persistent and unwanted companion. His glare met the frightening silhouette of the grinning Imp sharply framed by eerie orange light.

"Good luck." Oni cackled as the wooden door swung closed with a deep ominous groan.

/

For the second time that night Soul awoke with a start. *Or morning anyway* He thought as he observed the warm, honey-colored light pressing against the blinds. He groaned and rolled onto his back while pinching the bridge of his nose. He should have known better than to think he might actually get a good night's sleep. He had suffered from nightmares almost every night for the last few weeks, what made him think tonight might be different? Plus, it was only a matter of time before Oni made his appearance. Normally he dismissed the parasite's taunting without much thought but something he had said this time was getting to him. He rolled over to face Maka. She was still asleep with an arm draped over his body.

Their little episode over the last few weeks stirred Death City to the point where Shibusen had launched a full-scale man hunt for Medusa. It was only a matter of time before they found her. Another confrontation was inevitable and personally, Soul couldn't wait to get his revenge. Eager as he was, the damned parasite had a point. He couldn't challenge Medusa too hastily or he'd risk a repeat of the last time. *And this time, we might not be so lucky* He shuddered at the thought, pulling Maka closer for comfort and reassurance. Unable to sleep anymore, Soul watched her sleep; body bathed in the golden morning rays, and quietly worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"Will you stop worrying already!" Maka cried finally reaching her limit "I'm FINE. I've been fine for days! I even went to visit Kim for a healing and you STILL worry!"

The desert sun beat down with an overbearing brightness that seemed to accent Maka's fury. The flash in her eyes was dangerously bright and the sun-cast shadows emphasized the danger of immanent Maka-Chops. The display was truly impressive and intimidating but Soul stoically ignored it. She could chop him every step of the way for all he cared. They were still going.

They were walking towards Stein's laboratory for what would hopefully be her last check-up; at Soul's insistence. Maybe he was being paranoid. He knew Kim's healings were perfect, but he still wanted the Mad Scientist to take another look, just to be sure. Maka wanted none of it being understandably sick of infirmaries and check-ups but Soul was resolute. He rolled his eyes as Maka's rants flowed continuously. If she had this much energy to complain then maybe she really was fine. Still, Soul would feel better after Stein had a look. After what felt like an eternity, the pair arrived at the crooked and stitched laboratory. Stein stood in the doorway chain-smoking and awaiting their arrival. He took a final drag as they approached and crushed the remains under his shoe as he beckoned them to come inside.

Soul sat in the dreary makeshift waiting room as the Doctor silently took Maka into an examination room. Just as the desert was in a perpetual state of summer, Stein's labs were robed in a constant eerie night. Cold and silence festered in the shadowy corners even on the most cheerful days. The only source of warmth in the tomb-like rooms was Marie-Sensei. She would often keep Soul company as he waited, something he was grateful for. She seemed to grace the gloom like Persephone in the underworld; a much needed light to Stein's darkness. Today, however, she was on a mission so Soul was left alone with his thoughts.

The days had come and gone normally as Maka recovered. Normal training (almost), normal classes, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, but Soul felt like he was losing his mind. In every shadow lurked a new threat to Maka's safety, behind every corner was Medusa. His hatred of the Snake Witch pulsed slowly through his blood like a thick, black poison and his need for revenge slowly crushed him from within. He had to find and kill that damn witch or he may never be able to live freely again. The sound of footsteps broke Soul's thoughts as Stein and Maka walked into the waiting room.

"Well, everything looks good. I'd like to do one last C.A.T. scan to make sure everything looks ok on the inside, and then I think you can stop coming here Maka." Stein said with a smile around an unlit cigarette. Soul felt somewhat relieved but Maka protested.

"Is that really necessary Professor? I mean, I feel perfectly fine! Kim did a great job healing me!"

"I know but I'd like to make sure everything inside healed properly. We need to make sure we don't need to go back in to fix something that healed wrong." Stein said matter-of-factly with an almost perfect poker face. Despite his calm demeanor, Soul was unnerved. He wouldn't put it passed the M.D. (i.e. Mad Doctor) to use this as an excuse to dissect Maka, being the lunatic that he is. Still, he agreed with a quick nod then proceeded to hurry Maka out of the labs while Stein called an appointment time after their retreating backs.

Once back out in the punishing sunlight, Soul felt some of his worries fade.

"I still say this isn't necessary." Maka pouted. Soul shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry?" he offered before beginning their long walk home.

It was midnight when something stirred Soul from his slumber. It was just his luck. The first night in weeks he got to enjoy a dreamless sleep and something interrupts it. It almost made sense. With his eyes closed and as little movement as possible, Soul searched for what had awoken him. Everything seemed ok. All was still and peaceful, if not a little cold… *Wait, cold?* Soul quickly slid his hand into the cool void where his partner should have been, confirming her absence. His eyes snapped open as he sat up and searched the moon-lit room.

"Maka?" He called into the semidarkness. No answer. His eyes slowly adjusted as he simultaneously threw off the blankets and swung his legs out of bed. The bedroom door was open revealing a dark portal to the rest of their small apartment.

"Maka?" He tried again. Still no answer; then came the creek of a door. Almost instantly he was blinded by a sudden light spilling into the apartment, casting a dark silhouette of a small body; Maka. As quickly as it had come it was gone with the slamming of the front door. Soul dashed blindly through the apartment, hitting his legs on almost every damn piece of furniture they owned in his haste to reach the front door. He ignored the new aching bruises and threw himself at the door. It gave readily under his force, allowing him to stumble outside under the streetlights.

The laughter of the bright and sinister moon was the only sound in the sleeping city. The silvery light fell evenly on the drowsy rooftops casting a bluish hue which contrasted with the orange orbs of man-made light rising from the streets below. The roofs and streets were agleam with a wet varnish left by a rare desert shower which also left a distinct chill lingering in the night.

Soul searched the scene frantically, his well-trained mind taking in and cataloguing every detail of the stunning scene. There was no one, not a breath or hint of life at all. This was very odd. Sure, Death City didn't have a 'night life' _per se_ but it was rare for nobody at all to be out. Crushing desperation filled Soul and threatened to unhinge him when he saw her. Maka was at the very end of a cobblestone street walking away wearing only her sleep tank top and boxer shorts. She almost seemed to glow, her pale skin and hair contrasting harshly with the night hues of the city, giving her a wraith-like quality. She moved slowly and unsteadily, almost as though she were sleepwalking.

"Maka!" Soul yelled after her. She didn't seem to hear him as she rounded a bend almost disappearing from sight.

He was after her, running as fast and hard as he could while ignoring the complaints of his bare feet slapping on the wet cobblestones. He rounded the street bend to catch sight of her only to lose her again around another corner. He called to her again and again as he gave chase, running with all he had but never seeming to catch up to her staggering form. His body ached from the stress and the cold but Soul kept on after his meister.

"Maka!" Soul cried one more time as he rounded yet another corner, following her into an alley to find she was almost within arms reach. Soul skidded to a stop just before plowing her over.

"Maka? What's going on? Are you ok?" She still didn't or couldn't hear him. Her eyes were wide and glazed as they stared straight ahead with no hint of life or comprehension. Soul reached out to gently take her arm.

"Come on, let's go home." He half said, half pleaded as he tugged on her lifeless form. She didn't move. She remained solid as stone, her unseeing eyes fixed on some invisible object. Soul's heart pounded in his chest as she slowly took one step then another towards whatever destination she had causing panic to consume her partner.

"No, Maka stop!" He cried as he lunged forward, wrapping her in his arms. He had no idea what was happening but he knew it was very important to keep her from continuing. She struggled but Soul held on tight. "I'll never let you go!"

Everything disappeared in darkness. Soul felt a sensation that he was moving or falling very fast as he clung to his meister. After what felt like an eternity, everything stopped.

"Soul? Is everything ok?" Maka exhaled softly, having just been stirred from a deep sleep. Soul cracked open one eye to find that he was home, in bed, and currently held a death grip on Maka.

"Oh, just… just another bad dream." He whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with a yawn as Soul released her.

"No. It's ok. Go back to sleep." He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before climbing out of bed. That dream had been an eerie one. He had been so convinced it had been real too. He needed a moment to calm down and maybe get a glass of water before returning to bed.

The kitchen was eerie but peaceful illuminated as it was by a single green digital clock proclaiming the time to be 1am. Soul wandered over to the sink and filled a glass. He downed the cool liquid quickly with three big gulps, finding immense relief with each swallow. He was still disturbed but was beginning to feel better. But something felt odd. He instinctively checked his feet as he returned to his room and what he saw almost made his heart stop. His feet were covered in mud.


End file.
